The Travelling Salesman
by xxVileDisease
Summary: Reila is a young, hard working girl that lives in Clock Town. She's quite the character, but her life is anything but fun. A new shop comes to town, run by a strange man. Is this meeting fate?  HMSxOC, sort of.


**Hello there reader~ I haven't written in a long time, so the writing probably isn't good, but I really wanted to make a new story. I may need some help, on how the HMS should act. You could give suggestions when you review, or send a PM~ Go ahead, I'm nice~ I hope you don't see Reila as a Mary Sue or anything. Usually if a character is anything but normal, that's a Mary Sue point. Her hair is kind of funky but there's an explanation for that, just wait for her back story that will be revealed at another time in the story. Please review, thanks~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A shop in town<strong>

At the time, it was just past noon. The sun was high in the sky. Everyone was going through their daily routine. It was always the same in this strange and quirky town. This town was called Clock Town. It was located in the center of Termina Field and surrounded by monsters. It was a bit large, and mostly peaceful.

One of the residents of Clock Town was a girl named Reila. She had just turned sixteen years old. She lived alone, without a family, in the basement of the Stockpot Inn. They had let her stay there, free of charge, since she was very small. She didn't know why. Being in the inn was the first memory Reila could recall, like nothing before then ever happened.

Reila didn't mind that though. Her life was okay. It was boring and stressful, but it wasn't bad. She worked helping to build and fix things around town, and sometimes at the farms. She worked hard and didn't get much rest. She just wished it could be more interesting around here, for her at least.

"Reila! Reila! _Reila_!"

"Huh?" Reila jumped as her name was called. It was one of the other workers. 'That's right.' She had taken a quick break and zoned out. "Sorry!"

"We have to get this started! There's only a few weeks left until the carnival!" He called as she hopped up and ran toward him.

"I know, I know. Let's get back to work." The young female clapped her hands together and grabbed some supplies.

"We're done for the day. You can go on home." One worker told Reila and the other. Reila sighed in relief and stretched, her back and neck cracking.

"Good work you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to them and was on her way back to the inn. While she walked, she slowly passed a shop. It wasn't really like the others. It had almost creepy looking masks on top. It had been in town for a short while now. But this evening, the lights inside were on. 'Does that mean this place is open for business now?' Reila blinked. It was too late to check it out now, but she would do it soon. She headed home.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week now. Reila was still working, and she hadn't gone to see the mew shop. She was too busy. Today, however, she finished early, and was now running around with the bomber kids. She liked teasing them and beating them at their own games. They thought she was great, but she refused to join their little club. There was just no time for that.<p>

"Wait up you brats!" She huffed as she chased three of them around. They ran up the slide, climbed the tree, and blew tiny poppers at her as she tried to catch them. They'd been running around for ten minutes. Reila was so out of breath. She never had much strength or energy despite being a hard worker.

Reila wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. One kid was hitting her with poppers while she chased another.

"Hahahah! Oh- Look, watch out!" The one blowing the little exploding rocks at her shouted. Before the girl could look to see what he was yelling about, _boom_. She hit right into someone and looked up to see who the person was. "Huh?" She had never seen him before. Who was he? He was almost scary looking. His eyes were squinted so hard it seemed as if they were closed. And he was smiling, why was he smiling like that? He had orange hair, and carried a giant pack. She wouldn't really see what was on that pack. Masks, maybe?

"That is quite alright, child." He spoke in a calm, light, mysterious voice that sent a shiver up not only Reila's spine, but the kids' as well. And with that, the strange man was gone to another part of Clock Town. The Terminans all looks at each other.

"Who was that guy?"

"I dunno. Freaky guy."

"Hmm." Reila hummed. Masks? Yes, he was carrying masks. That reminded her of that shop. It had masks on top. 'I'm really gonna check that place out soon. Maybe tomorrow.' She thought with a shrug. And then, she screamed and started to chase the bomber kids once again, after scaring them with that shreik.

* * *

><p>It was the next day then. A very fateful day. Reila woke up after two or three hours of sleep. She got out of bed, hummed a tune, and brushed her light, long, dull blonde hair (which had streaks of dark pink running through them. She always thought that was weird and unnatural). She took a bath, brushed her teeth, and then stared at herself in the water. She hated her eyes. So green. She hated green. She huffed and gave herself an angry look, then spit and went to get dressed.<p>

Cloth bra, bloomers, a tight blue shirt and baggy, lighter blue pants, boots. Her hair was in low twin tails toward the back of her head, held by large metal rings, and a matching ring hung loosely around her neck. She strapped on her waist pack and ran upstairs, yelled good morning to the others at the inn, and was out the door. It was already 10 AM by then.

She really wanted to go see that new shop. It made her so curious. She had been working so much lately. The annual Carnival of Time was coming up, and everything in town had to look perfect. There would be many tourists soon.

Within a few minutes, the short girl was a couple of steps in front of the mysterious shop. It made her nervous, she wasn't exactly sure why. She sort of wanted to leave. "I can't leave now! Can't back out. Gotta see what's up in this place." She gulped and slowly, her hand was on the doorknob. It turned, turned, turned. Finally, she opened the door and took a step in. Suddenly, a creepy chuckle echoed and bounced off the walls, before she could even take in her surroundings.

"Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter one, hope it's okay. Sorry you don't get to understand Reila's character or attitude that much, but you will in the next few chapters~ <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
